Toi
by Asrial
Summary: Milo se penche sur ses souvenirs de Camus le jour le plus important de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Toi

NDA : j'ai un peu bricolé la chronologie entre Camus et ses élèves Cristal, Hyoga et Isaak

***

Tu avais quatre ans tout juste.

Comme moi.  
Tu avais les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule.

Tu tenais dans tes bras une peluche râpée en forme d'ours.

Elle avait du être orange à une époque lointaine mais n'était plus que grise malgré sa propreté méticuleuse.

Tu avais près de toi un tout petit baluchon qui renfermait tes rares affaires.  
Tu avais peur.

Tu étais seul.

Comme moi.

J'ai lâché la main de mon maître sans me soucier de sa voix coléreuse ni du rire indulgent du pope qui l'empêcha de me rattraper par le fond du pantalon pour mon outrecuidance.

Je me suis accroupit devant toi puisque tu baissais les yeux, effrayé et terrifié par ce grand monsieur qui venait de t'arracher à ton orphelinat.

Je t'ai sourit mais tu n'as pas répondu à mon sourire, tu avais trop peur.

J'ai prit ta petite main dans la mienne.

Elle était chaude, si chaude que je t'ai cru malade.

"- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Milo ! Et toi ?"

Tu as relevé les yeux sur moi. Tes yeux étaient bleus. Bleus comme… Comme…. Je n'avais guère de vocabulaire à l'époque. Mais pour moi, ils étaient les plus beaux yeux du monde.

"- Gabriel…."

Ton murmure était doux comme une plume sur la joue.

Je t'ai souris encore.

Derrière toi, ton maître nous observait avait un soulagement palpable.

J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre, pour savoir.

Je voyais juste un vieux type pâle et mince alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, comme mon professeur.

Je ne comprenais pas son angoisse et son désespoir pas plus que la raison de ma présence.

"- Milo, emmène donc Gabriel pour le faire visiter un peu, d'accord ?"

La voix du pope m'avait toujours fascinée. Chaude, douce, profonde, elle recelait pour moi toute la sagesse du monde. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage, juste ses mains. Immenses pour le petit garçon que j'étais mais si différentes de celles de mon maître…

Si je craignais celles du Scorpion aîné, j'aimais celle du pope. Elles étaient pour moi comme les mains du père noël. Si ce n'était pas des cadeaux qu'il distribuait, il y avait toujours des joyaux sans nom à y découvrir.

Mais de tous, tu étais le plus merveilleux trésors qu'il ait pu me confier.

J'ai prit ta main dans la mienne.

Tu l'as prise timidement.

Tes yeux rouges se long légèrement éclairés puis tu m'as timidement souris.

Mon cœur s'est gonflé de joie.

Sans le savoir alors, j'ai tendu mon cosmos naissant vers le tient. Sans le savoir davantage, tu l'as attrapé avant d'y nouer le tient.

Du même pas, nous avons courut vers la sortie du grand temple du pope.

Sur mes talons, tu me suivais aveuglément sans réfléchir, ivre de ce lien nouveau que tu ne comprenais pas plus que moi.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le temple des poissons.

A l'intérieur, le tout jeune chevalier d'or peinait sur ses plantations.

Je t'ai présenté à Aphrodite qui serait ton plus proche voisin.

Vous vous êtes immédiatement bien entendu, ton caractère calme et égal se satisfaisant de celui tranquille et placide du poisson.

J'étais jaloux bien sur.

Tu étais à moi, a moi tout seul.  
Mais je comprenais que je ne pouvais pas te garder tout au fond de ma poche rien que pour moi.

Je t'ai présenté les autres, l'un après l'autre.

Shura, tout juste adoubé, Aioros et son petit frère avec qui tu ne t'ai jamais entendu, Shaka qui sut immédiatement faire ressortir ton humour froid et pince sans rire.

Même maintenant, vingt ans après, je ne parviens toujours pas a suivre vos discutions échevelées et profondément étranges que vous êtes les seuls à comprendre.

Je ne suis plus jaloux maintenant.

Au contraire.

Je suis heureux de te voir communiquer avec les autres, t'ouvrir à eux et établir de réelles relations avec nos frères et non plus à travers moi.

Mais a l'époque ! Déesse, nous ne nous connaissions à peine depuis une heure que je t'aimais déjà plus que n'importe quoi.  
Tu étais tout pour moi et tu l'es toujours.

Je t'ai présenté à Saga aussi.

Malgré ses tourments nerveux, il te salua cordialement avant de te demander ton nom.

Non, pas ton nom d'enfant, ton nom de chevalier.  
Tu ne comprenais pas.

Heureux d'être celui qui t'instruisait, après tout, cela à duré si peu de temps…, je t'ai expliqué que chaque chevalier d'or venait au sanctuaire avec son nom d'enfant puis, une fois que son cosmos se matérialisait, cette naissance à un nouveau monde et un nouveau rôle se traduisait toujours par un nouveau nom.

Tu as demandé celui de Saga.

A ma grande surprise, alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le donner, l'adolescent nous l'a révélé.

"- Haplo."

Seul.

Un nom étrange pour l'aîné d'une paire de Jumeau.

Malgré ton âge, tu as tout de suite comprit la référence.  
Pire, tu as tout de suite sentit la nature duelle du Gémeau.

"- Et ton jumeau ?"

Saga a paru troublé.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Mais une fois encore, il te répondit, comme si ton regard clair et avide d'apprendre tirait de lui tout les secrets et toutes les connaissances.

"- Ayin."

Tu as sourit.  
Ce sourire d'enfant déjà si adulte qui me ravissait le cœur et me donnais envie de te serrer dans mes bras tout en exigeant de toi que tu m'ouvres moi aussi à toute la sagesse du monde.

Ayin…L'œil… Celui qui voit dans l'ombre en hébreu… La dernière lettre de l'alphabet phénicien aussi, notre omicron grec.

Pour moi, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Pour toi, c'était déjà un élément du grand puzzle que tu t'amuses encore aujourd'hui à construire.

Je t'ai montré les arènes enfin, remplies des apprentis argent et bronze qui s'entraînaient jusqu'au soleil couchant.

Ta main dans la mienne était pour moi le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

"- Milo !"

"- Gabriel !"

Ton maître s'appuyait sur l'épaule du mien.

Malgré leur sourire triste à tout deux, j'étais heureux.

"- Milo, Maître Rowan va s'installer avec nous au huitième. Je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir, d'accord ? Gabriel partagera ta chambre."

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je maintins la bride à mon enthousiasme exubérant d'enfant.

Cela surprit mon maître et s'en fut encore meilleur.

Je jouissais de savoir que mon meilleur ami du monde entier que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures allait partager ma chambre et mon lit.

Je ne m'inquiétais de rien d'autre que de rendre ton sommeil reposant et confortable.

Lorsque tu te rencognas contre moi, ta peluche dans les bras pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule, mon petit cœur d'enfant était prêt à exploser de joie.

Mon cosmos s'embrasait sans contrainte, libre comme seul celui d'un petit garçon peut l'être.

Contre moi, tu dormais de l'épuisement nerveux du nouvel arrivant.

Tu as passé dix huit mois avec moi, dis huit mois de pure félicité pour moi.  
Dix huit mois pendant lesquelles je progressais à pas de géant dans mon art, avide d'être très vite le plus fort et le solide, inquiet à l'idée de ne pas être assez fort pour te protéger et te soutenir.

De ton côté, tu changeais, tu apprenais, tu devenais lentement un autre aux yeux de nos pairs.

Pourtant, avec moi, tu restais toujours Gabriel.

Camus n'était que celui que tu deviendrais aux yeux du monde.  
Pour moi, tu n'étais que mon doux et timide Gabriel.

Petit à petit, j'apprenais à tuer d'une piqûre, j'apprenais à répandre des souffrances indicibles.

J'avais six ans lorsque mon maître me fit torturer à mort une petite fille à peine plus âgée que moi.  
Sans raison, juste pour m'endurcir, juste pour que j'apprenne, pour que je sache.

J'aurais pu flancher, j'aurais pu refuser.

Je serais mort de la main de mon maître, mais cette enfant en larmes aurait vécue.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté de la torturer à ce moment là ?

Parce que si j'étais et reste un gamin exubérant, tu étais là pour moi.

Et comme tu apprenais de moi, j'apprenais de toi.

La vie de cette enfant avait une valeur.  
La mienne, une autre.  
Qu'aurait fait cette gamine de sa vie ? Je n'en savais rien. Se marier, avoir des enfants… Sans doute guère plus.  
Moi ?

Je devais faire partie des protecteurs du monde, je devais te protéger toi.

Du haut de mes six ans, j'estimais ma vie plus précieuse que la sienne.

Pour la première fois, je vis la peur dans les yeux de mon maître.  
Je n'avais pas rechigné, je n'avais pas pleuré, je n'avais pas supplié comme lui l'avait fait au même âge.

J'avais torturé, j'avais tué.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que cela devait être fait…"

Je le vis trembler.

Pourtant, cette nuit là, c'est moi qui dormis dans tes bras.

Je m'assoupi à force de pleurer, l'âme rongée par le remord, coupable et pourtant victime de ce que mon maître faisait de moi.

Un mois plus tard, c'est ton maître qui mourut, terrassé par la maladie qui le rongeait depuis des années.

Tu restas avec nous jusqu'à l'arrivée du Chevalier de Cristal, ce chevalier hors caste, mercenaire un peu, à part beaucoup.

Elève de ton maître, il t'arracha à mes bras pour t'emporter avec lui en Sibérie.  
Ou tout au moins, il essaya.

Pour la seconde fois, j'effrayais mon maître.

J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre qu'il pleurait la mort de son compagnon.

J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à le rejoindre.

Pour moi, l'amour était tellement évident qu'il ne m'effleura même pas qu'un jour je puisse perdre celui que j'aimais comme mon maître venait de perdre le sien.

L'amour était trop fort, trop absolu dans mon petit cœur d'enfant pour accepter que deux êtres qui s'aiment puissent être séparés.

Comme j'avais tord….

Cristal te prit par le bras.

Il était violent et glacé comme une tempête d'une nuit d'hiver.

Pour moi, il était juste une brute qui voulait m'arracher la moitié de mon âme.

Je l'attaquais.

Mon maître eut toutes les peines du monde à m'empêcher de le tuer.

Lorsque je repris conscience, trois jours après, le corps en charpie, le cœur en miette et l'âme saignante, je hurlais.

Je hurlais de ne plus te sentir là où tu avais toujours été depuis le premier jour, depuis l'instant ou nos cosmos d'enfant s'étaient touchés et liés.

Je hurlais encore et encore pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Mu réponde à l'appel de mon cœur brisé et vienne soigner mes blessures.

Je pleurais.

Je pleurais comme jamais, pas même lorsque j'avais tué cette enfant.

Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois seul depuis deux ans dans mon petit lit un adolescent s'asseye sur le bord de mon lit.

"- Ayin…."

"- Kanon maintenant…"

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, sans un mot, pleurant avec moi, lui de la perte de son frère dont il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil lorsque leur maître avait tranché de force de lien de cosmos qui les unissait, moi de la disparition brutale de mon ami de toujours, toi, mon Camus….mon Gabriel….

Je grandis.

D'extérieur, j'étais toujours aussi exubérant et énergique. A l'intérieur, je saignais encore et encore.

Mon maître m'emmena sur l'île de Milo pour terminer ma formation.

Nous nous battîmes à mort, sans armure, pendant des heures avant que je finisse par prendre l'avantage.

Ho, je n'étais pas le plus fort pourtant, je n'avais ni la résistance, ni l'expérience du combat de mon maître. Mais de nous deux, mon désespoir était le plus vivant.

Lui comme moi avions reçût quatorze piqûres lorsque je t'appelais.

Je voulais vivre, je voulais te revoir.

Je t'appelais de toute la force de mon âme et de mon cosmos, mais c'est l'armure du Scorpion qui vint à moi.

Nous étions tous les deux au désespoir, mon maître de mourir enfin, moi de vivre.

Il s'éteignit dans mes bras, heureux et soulagé.

Il me remercia, mais je pleurais quand même. Sur lui, sur Rowan, sur nous…

Le grand pope m'adouba.

Mon cœur mourut encore lorsque Saga enferma son frère à Cap Sounion.  
Avec ton départ, je m'étais rapproché de l'adolescent amer et solitaire qui hantait les abords de la troisième maison dans l'espoir fou de renouer ce lien indicible qu'on avait broyé dans l'espoir de séparer les deux moitiés d'une même âme.

Je souffrais encore lorsque Saga disparu.

Je ne prêtais même pas attention à la "traîtrise" d'Aioros. Je n'avais pas vraiment proche de lui après tout.

Le temps s'étirait sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte.

Puis j'eux douze ans.

Les jours et heures n'avaient pour moi que le même goût de cendre à présent. Je tuais sur ordre sans en tirer ni plaisir ni remord, parfois seul, parfois accompagné d'Angelo qui finit par se faire appeler DeathMask.

J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il a choisit ce nom. J'étais avec lui et je sais pourquoi.

Je n'en ai jamais rien dit, comme il me l'a demandé.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais j'étais un chevalier d'or.

Lorsque nous sommes finalement revenu au Sanctuaire, il partit s'enfermer avec Aphrodite dans le temple des poissons pour n'en ressortir que quelques jours plus tard.

L'adolescent malicieux et un peu fou avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'un bâtard brutal et sans pitié.

Je sais pourquoi.

Je me tais encore….

Le temps passait, les missions se succédaient.

Je faisais ce pour quoi j'étais né. Mais je n'étais pas heureux.

Chaque jour je passais devant le onzième temple à errer comme une salade sans eau entre ma vie et la mort de mes proies, revenant parfois à l'existence à clapoter dans l'humidité de leur sang mais personne ne pouvait ramener ma joie de vivre et mon plaisir à goûter l'existence.

Il n'y avait que toi, juste toi…

J'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai sentit ta présence dans le temple du verseau.

Je sais que je t'ai fait peur lorsque je me suis rué chez toi pour te soulever de terre et te serrer contre moi.

Je sais que je t'ai mit en colère de laisser mon émotivité naturelle prendre le dessus.

Mais je sais aussi que tu en étais heureux.

Tu avais changé bien sur.

Le petit garçon aux joues roses avait laissé la place à un tout jeune homme digne et froid.

Je ne pris pas garde sur le moment à l'armure de Cristal près de l'armure du verseau.

Je n'appris que plus tard que tu avais tué toi-même cet autre disciple de ton maître, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son intransigeance et son sadisme. Sans doute est ce pour cela que tu as choisit un jeune homme aussi tendre et affectueux que le suivant Cristal comme élève… Il te fallait un suppléant le cas échéant et qu'il ne soit en rien semblable à la brute qui avait finit ton éducation.

Ne crois pas mon Camus que j'ignore la tendresse que tu as pour tous tes élèves.

Ils sont comme tes fils bien que tu n'ai que cinq ans de plus que le petit Eigil, futur Cristal.

Je crois lui avoir fait peur d'ailleurs.

Caché derrière le caisson de l'armure d'or, il m'observa avec crainte lorsque je te serrais contre moi en pleurant, le cœur enfin libéré après des années d'angoisse et de solitude.

Je finis par te lâcher.

Tu me donnas un tape sur le crâne mais je ne put que sourire et mon sourire même fit lentement fondre le masque glacé que tu portais à présent sur ton doux visage.

Lorsque je t'assis sur mes genoux sur le canapé, juste pour être sur que tu étais là et bien là, tu te débattit un peu mais je t'embrassais pour la première fois.

Ce ne sont pas tes lèvres que je découvrais, mais la douceur de ta gorge.

Tu t'étais raidit, inquiet.

Eigil s'approcha doucement, comme un petit lapin des neiges effrayé mais il finit par s'asseoir près de nous.

Nous n'avons plus bougés de la soirée.

Sans un mot, nos cosmos s'étaient retrouvés et se réunissaient avec une faim qui nous laissa l'un et l'autre épuisés.

C'est le pope qui nous a réveillé.

Saga à l'époque….

Dans un bon jour, sans doute attendrit, il nous donna une semaine pour que Camus puisse se réadapter au Sanctuaire avant de se concentrer sur l'enseignement de son jeune élève.

Malgré les rumeurs et l'ambiance étrange du Sanctuaire, j'étais à nouveau heureux.

Je redécouvrais le monde et ses couleurs, je respirais enfin à plein poumons l'air raréfié jusque là, j'avais envie de hurler au monde mon bonheur, comme un petit moineau qui a survécu à l'hiver et se pose sur la branche d'un olivier pour chanter sa joie à voir fondre la neige…

Car tu fondais entre mes bras.

Comme avant, lorsque nous étions enfants.  
Sans réfléchir, cette fois, ce fut moi qui m'installais dans ta maison et dans ton lit.

Nous n'étions que des adolescent de douze ans et notre intimité se limitait à dormir ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et à échanger quelques timides baisers du bout des lèvres.

Pendant un peu plus d'une année, nous sommes restés ensemble, toi à éduquer Cristal à sa charge, moi à partir régulièrement en mission.

Puis, Cristal fut adoubé et de nouveaux apprentis apparurent, certains en provenance du japon, d'autre d'un peu tout les autres pays du monde….

Pour moi qui me fichais de l'arrivée de ces enfants, je voyais juste dans leur arrivée la preuve d'un nouveau printemps au Sanctuaire que tu allais passer avec moi.

L'un après l'autre, puisque nos maîtres n'étaient plus, nous dûmes subir de la part du pope le dernier pan de notre éducation, celui qui incombe normalement à un premier amour.

Je dormais dans ma maison cette nuit là, un peu secoué par l'éducation sexuelle douce mais efficace de Saga.

Il était aussi gêné que nous après tout.

Pourtant, il avait été aussi gentil que possible malgré mes joues écarlates, ma gêne et mes inquiétudes.

S'il était passé très vite sur l'intérêt que pouvait représenter les filles. D'ailleurs, je ne sus jamais qui était la demoiselle qu'il me présentait. Mais je lui suis grès, encore maintenant, d'avoir concentré son propos sur toi et uniquement toi. En fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression que c'était toi qui se tenait près de moi.

Je te rejoignis le surlendemain soir.

Toi aussi tu avais voulu rester seul après que le pope t'eut appris ce qui te restait à savoir….

Rétrospectivement, je ne sais pas pourquoi aucun de nous n'avais compris que ce n'était pas Shion mais Saga….

Nous l'avions aperçu nu après tout, même si la seule lumière de la pièce était une maigre bougie derrière un paravent.

Avec le recul et si certains peuvent en vouloir à leur maître de ce dernier apprentissage, j'en suis reconnaissant à ce pope à l'époque cruel et fourbe. Même alors que ses cheveux gris cachaient son âge juvénile, Saga avait réussit à rester aussi doux que possible.

Je sais pour leur avoir demandé qu'il a prit des gants avec chacun de nous, même Aiolia.

Le troisième soir, je me faufilais dans ton lit et dormais enfin avec toi.

J'aime tant te voir dormir dans mes bras…

Puis les affectations sont arrivées.

Le pope te chargea de l'éducation de deux bambins.

Pour moi, cela signifiait encore la fin de notre petit bonheur à deux, ton départ pour la Sibérie et ma solitude…  
Comment pourrais-je encore survivre sans toi ?

Je courrais au palais du pope et hurlais après lui pendant de longues minutes sans qu'il ne s'en émeuve.

Lorsque j'eux finit de pleurer ma colère et mon désespoir, il me livra aux mains de Shaka en punition.

Je ratais même ton départ avec Isaak et Hyoga.

Pourtant, lorsque j'émergeais enfin du temple de la Vierge, fourbu et mon cosmos épuisé, je me téléportais pour la première fois auprès de toi, simplement en suivant ton cosmos.

L'entraînement de Shaka m'avait achevé.

Je titubais jusqu'à toi, plus attiré par ton cosmos que par autre chose.

Tu me fixais avec stupeur mais aussi, derrière l'indifférence qui te faisait masque, avec joie et tendresse.

J'ai toujours sut lire en toi malgré les masques que tu présentes aux autres, mon Camus… Toujours…  
Même si tu cherches à t'en défendre, j'ai toujours lu en toi aussi facilement que tu déchiffres tout ce qui a une couverture et des pages.

Je dormais deux jours dans ton lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tu envoyas les enfants s'entraîner seul dans la neige puis me grondais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.  
Tu avais tut ma présence aux enfants, j'étais ton secret, ta possession cachée que tu ne voulais relever aux autres.

Je dormis dans tes bras cette nuit là avant de repartir le lendemain matin.

Je revins le soir même.

Chaque soir, je revenais, chaque matin, je repartais.

Dormir dans tes bras, être ton secret et échanger avec toi quelques baisers était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Manger et boire m'était presque secondaire par rapport à ta présence près de moi.

Puis je me téléportais un soir et te trouvais déjà couché.

Je n'eux qu'une seconde pour camoufler ma présence à tes deux élèves.

Cristal était assit prés du lit, occupé à baigner ton corps fiévreux de son cosmos glacé.

Je lui fis connaître ma présence.

Il renvoya les enfants se coucher.

"- Qu'a-t-il ?"

Cristal haussa les épaules.

"- fièvre des neiges… rien de bien méchant mais…. Il travaille trop avec les deux enfants. "

Je me penchais pour embrasser tes lèvres, mon Camus. Malgré ton sommeil et ta fièvre, tu reconnus ma présence. Tu t'accrochas à moi. Je restais avec toi jusqu'à l'aube avant de te confier à nouveau à Cristal.

J'obtins du pope que tu partages ta tache avec Cristal.

Tu me grondas encore. Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans ton travail auprès de tes élèves mais je n'en avais que faire.

Je t'embrassais pour la première fois pour de vrai et te sentit fondre contre moi, toute ta colère oubliée.

Entre tes élèves et moi, tu choisis très vite.

Cristal était intelligent et aimait enseigner, lui déléguer la surveillance des enfants la fin d'après midi et le soir ne te posa pas tant de problème que ça…

Hors de mes missions, je pris l'habitude de venir dès la fin d'après midi.

Il n'était pas rare que je vienne avec une bonne bouteille, qu'elle soit de vin ou de chocolat liquide…

J'avais faim de toi, mais tu préférais attendre.

L'un comme l'autre savions quoi faire, Saga y avait veillé, mais tu ne te sentais pas prêt à te donner à moi, pas plus qu'à me faire tien.

J'attendais avec patience. Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance du moment que tu étais avec moi.

Tu récompensas mon attente le jour de mes seize ans.

Cristal était en randonnée avec les deux gamins pour trois jours, tu avais préparé un repas goûteux pour deux que nous pûmes manger devant la cheminée, allongés sur le tapis en peau de mouton retourné offert par Mu.

Je te fis l'amour pour la première fois à la chaleur de ce feu mourant.

Tu me fis tien dans le froid mordant qui suintait des murs une fois les bûches éteintes.

Nous avons dormit ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus pour la première fois, juste couverts par une couverture de laine tissée, jusqu'à ce que l'aube teinte la neige et la glace d'arabesques aussi roses que tes jours lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés.

Tu était si beau ainsi, timide et mal à l'aise, comme si, à présent que tu m'avais donné ton innocence, tu n'étais plus rien pour moi qu'un soulagement physique.

Je te renversais sur le tapis avant de me donner encore à toi lentement, juste attentif à ton plaisir.

Nous avons passé la journée à faire l'amour puis toute la nuit suivante.

Nous étions jeunes et enthousiastes, nous avions de l'énergie, des hormones et de l'amour à revendre.

Nous ne nous sommes séparés que lorsque Cristal nous a signalé son retour avec les enfants épuisés.

Effrayés comme des gosses à l'idée de se faire surprendre par les trois jeunes apprentis des glaces, nous avons fait le ménage en un temps record, mit le dîner en route puis je me suis retranché dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que la petite routine familiale du soir soit finie.

Je t'attendais pendant plusieurs heures avant d'avoir encore la chance de t'étreindre entre mes bras puis de te donner tout mon amour…

Je partais le lendemain matin.

Je restais absent une semaine pour une mission.  
Lorsque je revins, pour la première fois, c'est toi qui me sautas au cou avant de m'entraîner vers la chambre à coucher.  
Nous n'avions que seize ans, nous étions à peine plus que des enfants, mais nous étions heureux…

Hyoga avait rejoint le japon et toi le Sanctuaire.

Tu étais toujours aussi aimant même si ton cœur s'était tinté de tristesse à la disparition d'Isaak.

Tu pleuras dans mes bras lorsque Cristal mourut sous les coups de Hyoga.

Ho déesse…  
Comme j'ai eut envie de tuer le Cygne lorsque je le rencontrais dans ma maison… je savais que la catastrophe était imminente… Mais tu m'avais fais promettre, tu m'avais fait jurer…

Alors je lui ai laissé la vie sauve après l'avoir poussé aussi loin que possible…

Lui qui avait été sauvé du froid par ses amis finit par me prendre ma raison de vivre…

Je pleurais pendant des heures sur ton corps glacé que plus rien ne pouvait ramené.

Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je descende ton corps dans sa dernière demeure.

Je pleurais encore lorsque je m'endormais dans la maison de Shaka, dans ses bras et dans son lit, incapable de supporter mon chagrin.  
J'avais tout perdu.

Ma vie n'avait plus aucune valeur ni aucune importance.  
J'avais perdu mon cœur, j'avais perdu ma vie…

Je restais avec Shaka pendant des jours…

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment la guerre d'Asgard, je ne m'intéressais que très marginalement à celle contre Poséidon.  
Je restais sous la surveillance de Shaka, incapable de réagir.

Je me réveillais de mon cauchemar éveillé lorsque les premiers spectres se présentèrent à la porte du Sanctuaire, je croyais devenir fou.

"- Il est là…"

"- Il est mort, Milo…"

Shaka peut être froid et dur, mais il sait aussi être doux et tendre, protecteur et affectueux lorsque l'on de fait pas l'erreur de lui rendre la pareille.

"- Non… je te dis qu'il est là…"

J'enfilais mon armure pour me ruer chez Athéna.

Quelqu'un protégeait la maison des Gémeaux de là-haut, une présence que je connaissais mais n'avait plus senti depuis des années.

Ayin….

"- Kanon…."

Je me jetais sur lui, je le punis de ma propre incompétence et de ma honte…

Il la subit stoïquement…

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ces quelques secondes de douleur infligé et reçue était un lien qui se renouait, un épanchement de douleurs passées et d'angoisses débilitante.

J'agissais en chevalier d'or.

Il en devenait hein, comme j'avais subit moi-même les aiguillons de mon maître avant de le tuer.

Il n'alla pas jusque là, bien que je l'espérais confusément.

Je savais que tu étais là, que tu montais vers moi.

Je savais que nous allions devoir nous battre…

Ho comme j'aurais voulu me tromper…

Ho Camus… Sais-tu à quel point devoir lever la main sur toi m'a fait souffrir ?  
Sais-tu à quel point mon cœur brisé a hurlé de te voir tuer Shaka ?

Tu me quittais encore accompagné de Saga et Shura.  
Tu partais alors que je n'avais pu te tenir contre moi que quelque instants que j'aurais voulu voir durer toujours… Juste sentir encore ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau sous mes doigts, ton cosmos stable et tranquille qui s'accordait si bien au mien, plus violent et brutal….

Je remerciais presque Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il détruisit mon corps.

Enfin je pouvais te rejoindre….  
Mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais pas près de moi….

Puis Athéna nous appela encore.

Nous étions des chevaliers d'or, nous devions répondre…

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés une dernière fois près du Mur des Lamentations.

Je te volais un rapide baiser sans me soucier des autres.  
C'était la dernière fois, le dernier baiser…

Tu me souris avant de me le rendre.

Nos cosmos liés et entremêlés se joignirent à ceux de nos frères.

Puis il n'y eut plus que le néant.

Je repris conscience lentement.  
Tout était sombre.

Je n'étais pas seul pourtant.

Tous étaient là…  
Angelo, Aphrodite, Shion, Saga, Kanon, Shaka…Et toi….

Nous étions tous ensemble, prisonniers de quelque chose qui nous dépassait, prisonnier d'une nouvelle plaisanterie des dieux….

Nous n'avions plus aucun espoir, mais nous étions ensembles…  
Tu t'assis dans mon giron, sans te soucier des réactions de nos frères, toi qui avait toujours caché notre relation.

Nous étions morts, nos âmes étaient prisonnières, plus rien n'avait d'importance….

Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Nous avons murmuré les mêmes paroles, nos frères comme seuls témoins.

"- Moi, Camus…. A toi pour toujours…"

"- Moi, Milo…. A toi pour toujours…".

"- Pour toujours et à jamais…." Murmura à son tour Shion avant de poser ses mains sur les nôtres, célébrant notre union comme si tout était normal.

Aphrodite et DeathMask ensuite, encouragés par notre exemple, Mu et Saga, puis Shaka et Dohko à notre grande surprise.

Shura prit la main de Shion, Kanon s'installa contre l'épaule de son frère, Aldébaran près de son meilleur ami, Aiolia souriait, heureux de cette fin qui nous laissait tous ensemble…

Nous avons fermés les yeux, dociles prisonniers d'un monde sans rêve et sans sommeil.

A présent, j'ai revêtu mon armure sur une tunique de lin rouge que m'a cousu Shaka lui-même.  
A ma droite, tu as revêtu la tienne sur une tunique de soie blanche offerte par Mu et Dohko.

Nous ne nous tenons pas la main, pas encore.

Autour de nous, nos frères nous observent avec tendresse.

Devant nous, Shion attends le bon vouloir de la déesse.

Je prends ta main et toi la mienne, nous nous faisons face.

Nous venons de prononcer nos vœux, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Tout le reste de la chevalerie est là et plus encore.  
Isaak a prit la main de Hyoga dans la sienne, Kanon donne régulièrement une tape sur les mains baladeuses de Rhadamanthe jusqu'à ce qu'Eaque donne une claque sur la nuque de son frère. Shun est pendu au bras d'Aldébaran, Aiolia fait la cours à Minos pendant que Bian reluque le joli décolleté qu'Eaque est parvenu à faire enfiler à Violate…

Le pope enroule un double ruban rouge et blanc autour de nos mains avant que Mu nous donne les anneaux qu'il a lui-même forgés pour nous.  
Le mien est en or blanc avec une simple pierre de lune sur le dessus.

Le tien est en or jaune avec un délicieux rubis gorge de pigeon en forme de larme.

Je passe ton anneau à ton majeur.  
Tu passes ton anneau au mien.

Les larges rubans sont resserrés autour de nos poignets, ils y resterons encore quelques minutes, le temps pour nos frères de nous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre que Shion nous à fait préparer au fin fond de son temple.

La proposition de DeathMask de rester surveiller pour être sur que nous sommes bien unis te fait rire alors qu'elle me consterne.

J'aime te voir rire, toi qui le fais si peu.

La porte se referme sur nous.

Je retire lentement le ruban blanc de nos poignets pendant que tu déroules le rouge.

Le lit est grand. Immense même…

Shion m'a avoué qu'il avait plusieurs fois servit pour d'autres unions dont la sienne, plus de deux siècles auparavant.

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord du lit pour nous embrasser, comme des enfants.

Nos fronts se touchent…  
Nous sommes revenus à la vie sans qu'aucun de nous ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

A l'extérieur, j'entends les bouteilles de champagne qui s'ouvrent.

Peut-être plus tard aurons nous la force de nous joindre à la fête.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y à que nous deux.  
Toi et Moi….


	2. Chapter 2

Toi

Mon papa s'appelait Leonard André de Basse-Tour. Il était archéologue et m'avait apprit foultitude de langues étranges avant que je sache parler correctement la langue de mon pays.

Ma maman s'appelait Mylena Caroline Montaigu de Bourgogne. Elle avait les cheveux rouge comme le feu dans l'âtre, les yeux bleu comme la mer et était un peu sorcière. Elle chantait comme un rossignol, peignait comme une artiste et adorait monter dans les arbres avec moi.

J'avais un grand frère aussi. Il était rentré à l'X quelques semaines avant et venait de revenir pour ses premières vacances. J'avais une sœur également qui attendait son première enfant.  
Et puis, il y avait Mamie Maya.

Comme maman, par le passé, elle avait eut des cheveux de sang mais étaient devenu blancs comme la neige.

Elle était étrange Mamie Maya mais je l'aimais bien.  
Quand elle me regardait, j'avais toujours l'impression quelle savait quelque chose qui m'était étranger.  
Souvent, elle me caressait les cheveux en m'appelant son petit trésor.

Je ne comprenais pas…  
Ho, certes, j'étais né vingt ans après mon grand frère.

J'étais un enfant tardif que personne n'attendait.  
Mais de là à parler de trésor ?

Comme maman, Mamie Maya était un peu sorcière. Parfois, l'hiver, elle regardait dehors et me demandait si je voulais de la neige.  
Souvent, je hochais la tête, j'aimais la neige.  
Alors, elle me prenait sur ses genoux et me disait de penser très très fort, que je voulais qu'elle tombe, que je voulais qu'elle vienne pour moi.  
Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, immanquablement, il neigeait.

Je trouvais ça superbe….

Pour moi, ma mamie était un peu sorcière…

Pas assez pourtant, pour empêcher le gros camion de nous heurter de plein fouet dans la voiture.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de l'accident ni des quelques jours qui ont suivit. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir.

J'étais un petit garçon malheureux dont il ne restait plus rien de la famille ni le la vie à part une peluche de lapin qui avait été orange.

Lorsque le grand homme vient me prendre, mon lapin fut la seule chose que je pu prendre avec moi.

J'arrivais en Grèce, effrayé et malade.

Je suivais difficilement sur mes petites jambes épuisées tout en haut de l'immense montagne jusqu'à un temple colossal.

Machinalement, pas habitude, je reconnaissais les colonnes et les architectures diverses.

Je reconnaissais aussi la langue, du grec ancien abâtardit.

"- Grand pope…."

Les yeux rouges de larmes, mon lapin serré contre moi, je fixais par en dessous le grand type en robe avec un masque et un casque.

Il avait l'air fatigué mais respirait la force.

Comment le savais-je alors que je ne voyais pas son visage ? A l'époque, je ne m'occupais pas de ce détail. Je savais juste que je pouvais faire confiance à ce grand monsieur tout vieux et tout triste.

Un petit garçon aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux violet se planta devant moi.

Son sourire était immense, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de vie.

Il me fixait comme si j'étais le plus brillant des joyaux….ou la tarte à la fraise la plus délicieuse du monde.

Tu as prit ma main dans la tienne.

Elle était si chaude ! Et si douce….Elle était comme un baume sur mon petit cœur malmené.

"- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Milo ! Et toi ?"

Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux avec l'impression de m'y noyer. Tu avais pour moi les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ils pétillaient, ils brillaient de vie et je voyais à l'intérieur un monde de bonheur tout enfantin que je n'avais jamais rencontré nulle part.

"- Gabriel."

J'osais à peine murmurer, comme effrayé de te voir disparaître si je parlais trop fort. Tu étais là, en face de moi et bien que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques secondes à peine, je savais déjà que tu serais toute ma vie.

"- Milo, emmène donc Gabriel pour le faire visiter un peu, d'accord ?"

Le vieil homme masqué, le pope, nous chassa gentiment de son temple. Je n'y pris pas vraiment garde, pas plus qu'a celui qui était devenu mon maître mais qui n'était pour moi qu'un simple étranger qui venait de m'arracher à mon orphelinat et au cauchemar de mon enfance. Plus rien ni personne n'avait d'importance dans ce monde de félicité que tu ouvrait pour moi. Rien ne comptait plus que toi.

Sans attendre, tu as prit ma main dans la tienne.

Ta peau était si douce sous ma paume… Douce comme une peluche, chaude comme un baiser…

Je me sentit sourire, moi qui n'avais plus connu de joie depuis la mort de ma famille.

Je me sentit sourire lorsqu'une douce chaleur que je ne connaissais pas m'a envahit venant de toi… Ton cosmos….

Ho comme il était doux et affectueux… Comme il me faisait du bien…. J'avais l'impression de sentir ton cœur battre dans le mien, de sentir ton souffle sur le mien, d'être toi et moi réunis…

Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. Je ne savais pas…

Juste…Pour moi, tu étais le petit farfadet sortit d'un conte pour me sauver, le prince en devenir qui m'arrachait à ma tour de douleur et me refaisait prendre gout à la vie.

Ivre de ta présence, je t'ai suivit sans hésiter, sans un regard en arrière pour les adultes qui nous regardions partit.

J'étais à l'intérieur une statue de glace et toi, astre de vie parmi les soleils, tu me réchauffais et me rendait la vie par ta simple présence.

Nous avons dévalés les escaliers jusqu'à une première maison.

Elle était grande et elle sentait bon.  
Tu m'expliquas qu'ici résidait celui qui serait l'un de mes deux plus proches voisins.

Il s'appelait Aphrodite et n'était pas une fille bien qu'il soit déjà beau comme une rivière de diamants malgré la crasse et la terre qui couvrait ses mains et son visage.

Immédiatement, je me sentis à l'aise avec lui.

Il n'avait que huit ans mais je sentais une grande force, un calme infinie et une douceur camouflée que rares sont les humains à avoir pu la contempler.

Même si je fus flatté qu'il m'accepte aussi vite, c'est ta main que je repris dans la mienne dès que je pus.

Ta main était ma bouée de sauvetage, la ligne de vie, le centre de mon minuscule univers…Rien n'était meilleur que de te sentir près de moi, à me réchauffer de ton cosmos et de l'intensité de sa tendresse.

Tu étais là, pour moi, et même si nous n'étions tous les deux que depuis quelques minutes, je me promis de toujours être là pour toi…Mais de ne jamais te laisser partir…

Qui aurait pu lâcher un magicien comme toi de toute façon ? A vivre avec deux sorcières, je m'étais habitué au remarquable.  
Mais toi, mon Milo….Tu enchantais ma vie comme aucun autre n'aurais pu le faire.

Tu me présentas aux autres… Shura, Aioros, Shaka….  
Et puis DeathMask…

Ce garçon qui avait déjà son armure d'or et qui semblait jeter sur la vie un regard plein d'une amertume triste et angoissée qui me désola.

Pourtant, je ne fis rien à part me présenter timidement. Tu ne voulais pas que je reste trop longtemps dans cette lugubre Maison dont certains murs s'ornaient déjà de visages humains.

Puis je rencontrais les jumeaux.

Saga…. Haplo…. Seul…  
Un nom étrange pour un jumeau… Et pourtant si logique quand à son destin…

Il me demanda mon nom auquel je ne sus que répondre… Mon nom ? J'étais Gabriel, nommé à souvenir de l'archange qui apporte la sagesse et la connaissance…

Je demandais le nom de son frère, Ayin….

Ha! Mon père m'avait bien apprit. Je reconnus le nom immédiatement pour ce qu'il était, celui qui regarde dans l'ombre…

Et ton regard s'embrasa de plaisir et de joie à m'entendre savoir et comprendre.

Je rosis un peu.

Personne ne s'était jamais enthousiasmé avant de mes connaissances. Pour ma famille, elles étaient normales, pour l'orphelinat, elles étaient inutiles et ennuyeuses…

Tu m'as montré les arènes enfin remplies des apprentis argent et bronze qui s'entraînaient jusqu'au soleil couchant.

Ma main dans la tienne était pour moi le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

"- Milo !"

"- Gabriel !"

Celui qui était mon maître s'appuyait lourdement sur l'épaule du tient, comme s'il avait du mal à marcher, ou comme si sa vie était trop lourde pour lui…

Je ne m'attardais pas sur la tristesse de leurs sourires. J'étais trop heureux pour me soucier de quoique ce soit puisque tu étais près de moi.

"- Milo, Maître Rowan va s'installer avec nous au huitième. Je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir, d'accord ? Gabriel partagera ta chambre."

Je souris doucement.

Ta main serra plus fort la mienne et je pouvais sentir ta joie et ton bonheur à rester encore avec moi.

Je baissais juste le nez, les joues roses, aussi heureux que toi de rester dans ta chaleur et ta présence. Pourtant, je n'en montrais rien. J'avais trop peur qu'une fois de plus heureux, on vienne me ravir ce que je chérissais à nouveau de toute mon âme.

Le soir même, pourtant, je m'endormais dans tes bras, la tête sur ton épaule, baignant dans la chaleur de la magie qui était ton cosmos.

Tu étais mon prince, mon chevalier brillant de force, auréolé de chaleur et que je ne quitterais plus jamais.

J'ai passé dix huit mois avec toi. Dix huit mois de pure béatitude où je découvrais, avec toi, mon cosmos et le monde qui nous entourait.  
Dix huit mois qui furent les plus beaux jours de mon existence.  
Tu étais mon phare et ma flamme.

Tu étais celui qui m'entraînait avec lui le long de l'apprentissage, bien plus que mon propre maître.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux près de toi, et cette fois encore, bien que ma mamie ne soit plus là, lorsque je les rouvrais, la neige était là, une fois de plus.

Nous étions l'été pourtant.

Mais la neige était venue.

Je comprenais lentement que j'étais le magicien et que c'étaient mes mains et ma volonté qui façonnait le duvet glacé des neiges.

J'appris à devenir un autre aux regards de nos pairs.

J'appris à étouffer à leurs yeux mon enthousiasme et mon entrain. J'appris à être le silencieux camarade dont le regard clair invite à la confidence.

Je m'amusais à recréer, rien pour moi, le grand puzzle de cette vie étrange que nous partagions.

J'appris à frapper avec la neige, j'appris à glacer le cœur et à paralyser les muscles.  
J'appris à arrêter le temps et à figer la vie.  
J'appris, surtout, à toujours suivre le Sanctuaire, quoi qu'il se passe…  
Le Sanctuaire était notre père, le Sanctuaire était notre mère.

Le Sanctuaire était notre famille, notre amante, notre fille.  
Mais, au-delà du Sanctuaire, tu étais là, toi, mon Milo…

Mon soleil…

A mesure que nous grandissions, j'appris à ne plus m'appuyer autant sur ta force. J'appris à me distancier un peu de toi et, à mon tour, à te soutenir.

Un soir, c'est toi qui te roula en boule dans mes bras pour t'endormir en tremblant de tes sanglots explosifs.  
Je te laissais pleurer contre moi, bouleversé de voir mon prince, mon farfadet, aussi malheureux.

Pourtant, en même temps, j'étais fier…  
j'avais lutté, j'avais apprit.  
Et pour la première fois, j'étais celui qui console…  
A mon tour, enfin, je pouvais te soutenir et t'aider, moi qui n'avais jamais fais que me cacher derrière toi.

Un mois plus tard, c'est mon maître qui mourut.

Son cancer l'avait finalement emporté… Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, mais nous restons de simples humains…

Je restais avec ton maître et toi, le cœur lourd d'avoir perdu mon mentor mais heureux d'être avec toi pour toujours…  
Ho comme j'avais tord…

Il vint…

Mon maître m'avait parlé de lui et ses propos n'avaient rien d'élogieux.

Il était froid, dur comme de la glace centenaire, cruel et… Méchant…  
Tout simplement méchant.

A mes yeux d'enfants aussi bien qu'à mes yeux d'adulte, le chevalier de Crystal était méchant…

Son sourire était fourbe et mesquin.

Il était…Jaloux…

Mais il était l'élève de mon maître et la fin de ma formation lui revenait.

Il m'arracha à tes bras sans me laisser le temps de faire mes adieux.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour m'entraîner avec lui.

Pourtant, tu étais là, mon chevalier solaire…Tu étais là et pas plus que moi tu ne pouvais supporter l'idée de nous voir séparés…

Tu l'attaquas…

Il te mit au tapis finalement, mais pas avant que tu ne l'ai blessé.

Paralysé par ses cercles de glace, je ne pu même pas te venir en aide.

Finalement, il m'entraîna avec lui.

Il m'arracha à ton foyer, à tes bras et à ta présence pour me jeter au fin fond de la Sibérie.

L'hiver y était cruel et glacé, mais pas autant que son cœur.

Je crus mourir de froid lorsque mes pieds nus touchèrent la neige.

Je crus mourir de désespoir lorsqu'il me prévint qu'il me tuerait plutôt que de me laisser porter l'armure d'or, qu'elle était à lui…

Mais je tins bon…  
Je mûris, je grandis…

J'appris à me réchauffer seul dans le petit appentis près de la maison de rondins où nous vivions… Ou plutôt, là où il vivait…

Je dormais dans l'appentis, juste séparé des tempêtes de neige par de fines planches de bois et une couverture mitée et fine comme son honneur.

Je mangeais ce qu'il me laissait, sans jamais pouvoir me rassasier. Très vite, j'apprit à casser la glace et nager à la recherche des gras saumons qui s'abattaient sous la banquise pour els manger crus avant l'aube, heure à laquelle il venait me chercher pour me battre…

Je me soignais comme je pouvais, sans me soucier plus avant de mes membres cassés et de ma peau ouverte.

Je devenais le plus pur des glaciers, la plus transparente des glaces, la plus froide des neiges…

J'apprenais seul ce que mon maître aurait du m'apprendre.

Je découvrais les archives des verseaux dans un recoin de notre petite maison et en profitait, avide pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur notre fonction.

Je profitais de l'absence de plus en plus régulière de Crystal, trop occupé par l'alcool et les filles du village voisin pour me transformer seul en ce que je devais devenir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, j'apprenais, je développais mon cosmos que j'étouffais le soir pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Je savais qu'il finirait par tenter de me tuer mais je n'étais pas encore assez fort.  
J'apprenais, je progressais, je devenais plus fort, plus dur et plus distant.

J'appris à oublier les tourments de mon corps pour aiguiser mon esprit.

Avant d'avoir dix ans, les corrections et les moqueries de Crystal ne me touchèrent plus.

Avant d'en avoir onze, je lui interdisais de me toucher.

Il commença à avoir peur de moi.

Je déménageais un jour ses affaires de la chambre principale. Pourtant, je lui reconnaissais toutefois son rang d'aînesse et le laissais dormir dans la chambre d'apprenti.

Même si je ne portais pas encore l'armure d'or du verseau, j'en avais la puissance, le cosmos et les connaissances.

Je m'enfermais chaque soir, au chaud, roulé en boule autour de son traversin en rêvant chaque nuit que c'était toi, mon soleil, que j'étreignais.  
Dans mes rêves, nous étions encore tous les deux sous le chaud soleil de Grèce, je me laissais aller à ton enthousiasme et ta tendresse, je jouissais de simplement te sentir près de moi…

J'étais heureux dans mon sommeil parce que tu étais près de moi…

Cela faillit me tuer.

Si Crystal n'avait pas été aussi maladroit pour cacher son cosmos, son couteau m'aurait probablement tué.

Je réagis par réflexe.

Une fine lame de glace apparut entre nous.

Alors qu'il était venu se débarrasser de moi, il parut comme surprit de s'empaler sur mon arme improvisée.  
Alors qu'il voulait m'abattre, c'est un regard étonné qu'il me lança lorsque son sang s'écoula sur mes mains.

"- Salaud..."

Son murmure dégoûté me poursuivit longuement, comme un reproche. J'avais prit sa place, j'avais volé son maître, j'avais arraché l'armure d'or de ses mains….

Je l'enterrais dans le plus proche glacier et y trouvait la mienne.

Je pleurais doucement pour mon maître, pour lui, pour toi…et pour moi…

Je devenais le Verseau, mais je ne m'en sentais pas encore tout à fait le droit.

Je pris sur moi d'aller au village pour prévenir sa bonne amie de son décès.

Elle pleura sur mon épaule.  
Je n'osais lui avouer que je l'avais tué….  
J'avais honte et tu n'étais pas là pour essuyer mes larmes et ramener sur mes lèvres le sourire qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps oublié.

En rentrant chez moi, je trouvais sur mon chemin un petit enfant, un tout petit garçon timide.

Il était un peu plus vieux que nous lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés au Sanctuaire. Pourtant, lui aussi était un petit lutin au cosmos naissant.

Je le pris avec moi sans savoir que dans son sang coulait celui de l'homme que je venais de tuer.

J'avais tué l'excuse qui m'avait servie de maître…  
A mon tour, je pris un élève…

Alors que je voulais rentrer au Sanctuaire pour te retrouver, je décider de rester un peu avec le jeune Eigil pour l'habituer à moi et à sa future fonction.

Enfin, je rentrais chez moi..  
Enfin, je rentrais près de toi….

Le Sanctuaire n'étais pas ma maison.

Tu étais ma maison….

Je manquais avoir une attaque lorsque tes bras m'enserrèrent.  
Je manquais mourir de joie lorsque tu me serras sur ton cœur.

Je te grondais pourtant, parce que j'avais prit l'habitude de me détacher de tous.

Je te grondais, mais je souriais. J'étais heureux….

Enfin, j'étais à ma place entre tes bras.  
Enfin, j'étais là où je devais être…

Je pris le temps de te détailler.

J'avais changé, certes, mais j'étais resté le vilain petit canard terne que j'étais. A l'inverse, mon soleil, d'une étoile douce au milieu du ciel, tu étais devenu l'étoile du matin.

Ta chaleur et ta présence faisait fondre mon cœur glacé, me transformait en abjecte petite créature avide de ta présence et de ta tendresse….

Tu m'assis sur tes genoux après t'être laissé tomber sur le canapé.

Je protestais pour la forme mais me laissais faire, trop heureux de te retrouver aussi aimant et câlin que lorsque nous nous étions séparés.

Tes lèvres se posèrent soudain sur ma gorge.

Mon corps entier se raidit, tendu comme un arc vers cette caresse étrange et nouvelle qui me faisait courir de petits frissons de plaisir des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Tes lèvres sur ma peau étaient comme une porte qui s'ouvrait en moi pour laisser échapper les prémices d'une sensualité encore un peu pataude que je tentais de censurer au plus vite.

Eigil, attiré par le cosmos que nous émettions tous les deux finis par s'asseoir sur le canapé près de nous. Epuisé par les émotions du jour et ses découvertes, il finit par s'endormir.

Noyés dans notre redécouverte l'un de l'autre, je ne crois pas avoir vu la nuit passée… j'étais comme figé dans une béatitude complète, juste heureux… Comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère… Simplement bien… On venait de me rendre le membre qui me manquait.  
J'étais heureux…

C'est le pope qui nous a réveillé.

Je le trouvais changé.

Je le trouvais…Différent…  
Suis-je plus sensible que toi pour lire les cosmos ? J'en doute… Simplement, je m'attache plus aux détails que toi.

Sans doute amusé par notre installation, il nous accorda une semaine de vacances avant que nous ayons à reprendre nos charges de chevalier d'or.

J'en profitais éhontément pour profiter de toi et de ta présence.  
A présent en charge d'un enfant, j'hésitais à reprendre ma place dans tes bras et ton lit mais tu me sauvas une fois encore de mes atermoiements.

Sans rien demander, tu déplaças la moitié de tes vêtements pour envahir mes penderies, installa ton oreiller et ta peluche dans mon lit, puis reprit l'habitude de me prendre dans tes bras la nuit.

Timide comme des chatons et encore bien jeune pour penser à mal, nous nous contentions de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme les enfants que nous étions encore un peu, juste occupés à nous repaître de la présence de l'autre, à échanger de petits baisers ou à effleurer la gorge de l'autre du bout des doigts.

Je suis à peu près sur que nous faisions jaser parmi nos frères.

Après tout, il n'a jamais été bien vu que des couples se forment parmi les chevaliers de la déesse… J'en concevais une certaine inquiétude et une certaine honte… Non de toi, mon Milo. Mais de moi.

J'avais honte de t'aimer autant.  
J'avais honte d'être incapable de me distancier de toi.

J'avais honte d'être faible lorsque tu entrais en ligne de compte.

Pourtant, je jouissais sans fin de chaque seconde de ta présence. Je buvais ton cosmos sur ma peau comme un assoiffé se désaltère en plein désert.

J'avais honte, mais j'étais heureux.

Pendant seize mois, deux semaines et quatre jours, nous sommes restés ensembles… Toi à partir de temps en temps en mission, moi à éduquer Eigil…

Puis Eigil devint Crystal.

Il choisit de partit pour la Sibérie qu'il chérissait tant puis nous laissa à nouveau seuls pour quelques temps.

Nous avions quatorze ans lorsque quelques nouveaux apprentis firent leur apparition.

Nous avions quatorze ans lorsque le Pope se chargea de la dernière partie de notre éducation.

Eussent-ils été en vie que nos maître auraient du s'en charger, comme je le fit quelques années plus tard avec Eigil.

Je crois que je consternais autant le pope que je l'amusais.

Il me fit découvrir les femmes d'abord…Leurs peaux douces et chaudes, leurs courbes harmonieuses, leurs moites tentations…  
Enfin…C'est ce que Saga m'expliqua…  
Face à ces dames, je restais aussi froid que la mer du nord.

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives manuelles, buccales ou approfondies, je restais totalement incapable de fonctionner avec elles.

A mes yeux, elles étaient certes physiquement séduisante, mais sexuellement…déesse, elle m'attiraient à peu près autant qu'une boite de thon à la catalane premier prix !

Saga eut la gentillesse de ne pas se moquer.

Il renvoya les filles pour s'occuper de moi lui-même.

Si je me trouvais un peu plus intéressé par l'exposition charnelle subséquente, je peinais néanmoins à trouver toute la motivation nécessaire pour exprimer un minimum de satisfaction.

Il finit par me faire fermer les yeux et me murmurer doucement à l'oreille… Ce n'était pas lui qui était avec moi. C'était un autre…Toi…C'était mon petit insecte préféré….

Mon imagination a toujours été débordante.

Je pus encore en faire montre ce soir là.

Malgré mon jeune âge, j'appris tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour plus tard pour toi.

Je m'endormis dans les bras de Saga, à la fois gêné par mon abandon soudain et l'impression de t'avoir trahis mais épuisé par le soulagement physique qu'avait finit par m'arracher le remplaçant du pope.

Je tus son identité.

Non par bonté d'âme ou parce que je suivais ses pensées.  
Je restais silencieux parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

Si l'ambiance au Sanctuaire avec quelque peu changée, je ne voyais pas de problème à sa prise de pouvoir.

Le lendemain soir, je repris ma place dans tes bras, soulagé de te retrouvé, rassuré par ton odeur et ta présence.

Puis les affectations sont arrivées.

Le pope me chargea de l'éducation de deux bambins.

Cela signifiait à la fois la fin de notre petit bonheur égoïste mais également le plaisir d'enseigner à nouveau.  
A ma grande surprise, j'avais aimé entraîner Eigil et faire de lui un chevalier. A présent, Saga me confiait deux petits bouchons de six et sept ans à transformer en chevalier pour la protection d'Athéna.

Tu ne vins même pas me dire au revoir lorsque je décidais qu'il était temps pour nous de quitter le Sanctuaire pour la Sibérie.  
Je devais former des chevaliers des glaces. Je ne pouvais que les former très imparfaitement dans un lieu ou la température dépasse les quarante à l'ombre dès le mois de juin.

J'avais le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée lorsque je nous ai téléporté dans la petite maison qu'habitait mon premier élève.

Il fut heureux de me voir ainsi que mes deux élèves mais vit tout de suite ma douleur à être séparé de toi.

Pour me changer les idées, je proposais à mes deux petits et Eigil d'agrandir un peu la maison. Eigil était presque adulte et ne pouvais plus partager sa chambre avec deux bambins. Quand à moi, je refusais l'idée même de partager ma chambre.  
Non seulement j'étais Le Maître, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas avoir de témoin si jamais tu venais vers moi.

Mon romantisme exacerbé et fleur bleu, celui que je cachais si bien à tous, sauf à toi, me hurlait que tu viendrait, tel le chevalier conquérant que tu étais, pour me ravir à nouveau, réclamer ma présence près de toi et interdire à tous, pope comprit, de nous séparer.

Je ne me trompais pas.

Tu te téléportas un soir dans ma chambre.

Tu tenais à peine debout, épuisé et à bout de ton cosmos.

Je ne bougeais pas.

Malgré mon visage impavide, mon cosmos hurlait de joie et contentement de te retrouver.

Les enfants étaient encore trop neuf dans le métier pour sentir mon émotion mais je ne pus tromper Eigil qui m'interrogea de son cosmos.

Je le rassurais d'une caresse fugitive chargée de tellement de contentement et de satisfaction que je n'eux pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que je le fis rougir.

Sa présence se retira promptement, nous laissant seul au monde, séparés du monde par une simple porte close et une tempête qui hurlait à l'extérieur.

Tu tombas dans mes bras, foudroyé par la fatigue comme un chêne centenaire par la foudre d'été.

Tu dormis deux jours.  
Quand tu t'éveilla enfin, je te grondais d'avoir ainsi mit ta santé en jeu mais tu te contenta de sourire, simplement heureux de m'avoir retrouvé.

Tu dormis dans mes bras nus cette nuit.

Tu repartis le lendemain matin.

J'effleurais tes lèvres des miennes avant de te laisser partir, persuadé que tu ne reviendrais pas avant des jours.

Je te trouvais dans ma chambre le soir même.

Chaque matin tu me quittais, chaque soir tu me revenais.

Je jouissais avec un plaisir de propriétaire de t'avoir pour moi tous les soirs.  
Tu étais mon secret, mon trésor. Tu étais ce qui me faisait me lever le matin dans l'attente de la nuit suivante.

Malgré notre apprentissage avec Saga, tu me permis de ne pas brusquer les choses, de prendre mon temps.

Petit à petit, nous apprîmes à échanger de timides baisers, quelques caresses innocentes…

Je vivais sur un petit nuage;

Mes journées appartenaient à mes élèves, mes nuits étaient à toi.

Je finis par tomber malade un jour, épuisé par mon bonheur peut-être, écrasé par une douche froide et un après-midi passé dans le froid surtout.

Perdu dans ma fièvre, je m'agitais jusqu'à sentir ta présence près de moi.  
Tu me calmais, tu me rassurais.  
Tu étais là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Lorsque je fus guéri, je te grondais pourtant.  
Tu avais obtenu du pope qu'Eigil m'aide officiellement dans mon éducation des enfants. J'étais un peu vexé bien sur. Je pouvais me débrouiller, merci beaucoup ! Néanmoins, j'avoue que je prenais plaisir aux quelques heures de repos que la présence d'Eigil me permit de grappiller.

Je les passait avec toi, a apprivoiser cette relation qui nous unissait, jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage, un soir, de me donner à toi.

J'envoyais Cristal et les enfants en stage de survie pendant deux jours, préparais un repas fin pour nous deux puis attendit que tu viennes.

C'était ton anniversaire.  
Tes seize ans.

Tu resplendissais de force et de passion, tu étais tout ce que j'avais attendu.

En silence, nous avons mangé devant la cheminée.

Puis, une fois nos estomacs satisfaits, je t'entraînais sur la peau de mouton retournée pour me donner à toi.

Je te fis mien ensuite, une fois le feu éteint.

Puis nous avons dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'aube réveille nos ardeurs et nos désirs.

Pendant deux jours, égoïstes et adolescents, nous avons oubliés le monde qui nous entourait pour simplement nous aimer.

C'est le retour d'Eigil et des enfants qui nous sortit de notre bulle de contentement.

Effrayés comme des petits, nous avons rangés en catastrophe la petite maison avant que je ne te confine une fois de plus dans ma chambre.  
J'aimais t'y cacher.  
Tu y étais mon roi, mon trésor et mon secret.

A moi et rien qu'a moi, isolé du monde et des autres pour mon plaisir égoïste.

Tu me quittas le lendemain matin pour une mission d'une semaine.  
Je me languissais de toi mais t'attendais.

Ma détresse même me faisait sourire.

J'étais une demoiselle en détresse qui se languissait de son preux chevalier.  
J'étais ridicule, mais je trouvais ce ridicule amusant.

Lorsque tu revins, au bout de sept longs jours, c'est moi qui pour la première fois te sautai au cou.

Je voulais te garder pour toujours près de moi. Sachant cela impossible, je m'acharnais à me rendre aussi désirable et inoubliable que mes faibles capacités de séduction le permettaient.

Nous étions rentrés.  
Hyoga avait gagné son armure et rejoint le japon, Isaak était mort….

Isaak….

Mon cœur se serre encore lorsque je pense à lui.

Si j'avais été là, si je n'avais pas été au Sanctuaire sur une requête urgente de Saga…  
Déesse, ce que je m'en suis voulu…  
En rentrant, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais faire défaut à mes élèves et de tout faire pour leur permettre de survivre…  
Déesse ce que j'étais idiot…

Je sais que tu souffrais de me voir aussi abattu par la disparition de mon élève.

Lorsque Hyoga tua Eigil, je sais que tu droguas mon thé pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut…

Mais j'avais juré…

Je te fis promettre de ne pas tuer Hyoga.

Je te fis jurer de me laisser faire…

Je poussais Hyoga à la limite, je lui permit de dépasser l'argent et le bronze… je fit de lui ce qu'il avait besoin d'être…  
je me fichais des manipulations de Saga, je me fichais même d'Athéna… je voulais juste ne pas voir mon élève périr comme les autres…  
Et dans mon angoisse de père, mon Milo, j'oubliais le plus important….Toi…

Je mourus.

Je revins à la conscience, je revêtis un surplis, pathétique copie de mon armure d'or.

Je rencontrais enfin Shion tel qu'en sa jeunesse.

Je pleurais sur ses genoux sur le sacrifice stupide que j'avais fait.

Il me laissa pleurer dans son giron comme un enfant.

Il me rassura, m'encouragea.

Je pourrais te revoir.

Juste quelques minutes, mais je pourrais te demander pardon peut-être…

Saga aussi pleura.

Seuls DeathMask et Aphrodite ne souillèrent pas de leurs larmes les robes du pope.

Eux avaient déjà tout ce qu'ils voulaient…  
Ils auraient pu ne pas accepter de revenir, il aurait pu se contenter d'être ensembles.

Mais… ces deux hommes sont joueurs… Si infiniment joueurs…  
Je crois que personne parmi nous ne les comprendre vraiment…

Puis les Spectres nous guidèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Quelle douleur….

Devoir me battre contre toi, devoir lever la main sur toi…

J'aurais voulu mourir sous tes coups, j'aurais voulu disparaître définitivement…  
Mais je n'avais pas le choix….

Je fus soulagé lorsque cette fausse vie glissa entre mes doigts.

Je sombrais…  
Pas pour longtemps, Athéna nous appela encore.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous ensemble, une dernière fois, pour mourir une fois de plus, pour donner à notre déesse notre vie pour garantir celle des autres…  
Cela m'était égal.

Tu m'avais prit dans tes bras, tu m'avais embrassé, tu m'avais murmuré à l'oreille tout ton amour…

Je pouvais disparaître à présent, son précieux souvenir caché au fond de mon cœur.

Nous nous sommes embrassés, nous nous sommes sourit, réunit par infiniment plus que la simple union des corps…  
Notre cosmos s'était lié l'un à l'autre de manière indéfectible.

Nous étions deux fait un.

Et si aucune autorité mortelle ne pouvait nous le reconnaître, ce n'avait aucune importance...

Notre cosmos se joignit à celui de nos frères.  
Puis il n'y eut plus que le néant.

Les lieux baignaient dans la pénombre.

Je n'étais pas seul, même si je ne les vit pas au dépars.

Puis, petit à petit, je distinguais des formes, des cosmos, des présences.

Tous étaient là…  
Saga, Shion, Aphrodite, Mu…Et toi….

Je m'assis dans ton giron sans me soucier de la nouvelle torture que les dieux nous faisaient subir.

Je me fichais d'être condamné pour tout l'éternité à rester ici.

J'étais avec toi.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance…

J'ai effleuré tes lèvres des miennes, moi qui avais toujours caché notre relation.

Nous avons murmuré les mêmes paroles, nos frères comme seuls témoins.

"- Moi, Camus…. A toi pour toujours…"

"- Moi, Milo…. A toi pour toujours…".

"- Pour toujours et à jamais…." Murmura à son tour Shion avant de poser ses mains sur les nôtres, célébrant notre union comme si tout était normal.

D'autres nous ont imités.

Qu'avions nous donc à perdre ?

Mu prit d'autorité la main de Saga pour faire bénir leur union par celui qui l'avait élevé. Shaka a timidement demandé à Dohko de se lier à lui, Aphrodite s'est emparé de DeathMask comme une patelle se jette sur un rocher. Shura, les joues roses, prit la main de Shion. Kanon rejoignit son frère, Aldébaran s'assit près de Mu qui cajolait son amant. Aiolia souriait doucement, niché contre son grand frère, heureux d'être simplement là, avec tous les autres…  
Nous étions condamnés ensemble, mais cette sentence n'en était pas vraiment une. Nous étions ensembles.  
Rien ne comptait davantage….

Nous avons fermés les yeux, dociles prisonniers d'un monde sans rêve et sans sommeil.

Et ce soir, j'ai enfilé mon armure sur une tunique de soir blanche de m'ont offert Mu et Dohko.

Toi, viril et fier comme un paon, tu te pavanes délicieusement dans cette tunique de lin rouge que je te sais porter sous ton armure.

J'aimerais prendre ta main dans la mienne, me rassurer avant que nous ne soyons unis, mais Shion veille sur nous comme une poule inquiète.

Pas encore….

Enfin, debout devant notre déesse, nous pouvons enfin joindre nos mains.

Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir prononcé mes vœux, trop angoissé malgré mon calme apparent pour les avoir retenus.

Je sais vaguement que les autres sont là et que quelques dignitaires d'autres dieux sont également présent mais je ne sais pas lesquels.

J'ai tellement peur….

C'est ridicule pourtant.  
Tu es là, tu as toujours été là.

Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir pour me laisser seul.

Mais j'ai peur….

Le pope enroule un double ruban rouge et blanc autour de nos mains avant que Mu nous donne les anneaux qu'il a lui-même forgés pour nous.  
Le tien est en or blanc avec une simple pierre de lune sur le dessus.

Le mien est en or jaune avec un délicieux rubis gorge de pigeon en forme de larme.

J'enfile l'anneau que tu me présentes.  
Il va divinement bien à mon majeur.

Les mains tremblantes, je te passe mon anneau au doigt, scellant quelque chose qui a toujours été.

Les larges rubans sont resserrés autour de nos poignets, ils y resterons encore quelques minutes, le temps pour nos frères de nous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre que Shion nous à fait préparer au fin fond de son temple.

DeathMask nous propose, d'un ton un peu égrillard, de rester nous surveiller pour être bien sur que nous consommons notre union.

Sa proposition me fait rire.

Je ne suis plus inquiet à présent.  
Je suis juste à moitié fou de désir.

La porte se referme sur nous.

Tu retires le ruban blanc de nos poignets pendant que je déroule le rouge.

Je ne prête aucune attention à la pièce.

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord du lit pour nous embrasser, comme des enfants.

Nos fronts se touchent…  
Nous sommes revenus à la vie sans qu'aucun de nous ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Nous sommes à présent un…  
Et plus que notre union, plus que notre vie ensemble…  
C'est savoir que je n'aurais pas à terminer l'éducation de Hyoga qui me soulage… Que Crystal s'en charge.

Ou Shion.

Si je puis me permettre cet accès d'infantilisme… Ce serait marrant !

A l'extérieur, j'entends les bouteilles de champagne qui s'ouvrent.

Peut-être plus tard aurons nous la force de nous joindre à la fête.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y à que nous deux.  
Toi et Moi….


End file.
